Epilogue
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: After his transformation back into one of the living, R reflects on what had happened. T for Zombies. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warm Bodies.**

* * *

It had all happened so fast. One moment he was hunting with the others, and the next he was leading one of the living to the safety of his jet. He hadn't known why he saved her, but maybe it was her boyfriend's memories that sparked the protection within him.

All he had wanted to do was keep her safe, which she made rather difficult to do since she had insisted on running off even when he warned her that it wasn't safe yet. She had turned out to be a magnet for trouble, but R slowly came to fall for her nonetheless.

He had noticed that he had started feeling his emotions more intensely, but he had thought that it was merely because this was the first actual interaction (more than grunts, groans, and the occasional word) he had had since, presumably, he had been turned into a corpse. Then he had gotten cold when it was raining, after she had left to go home, and his emotions-worry and hope, had gotten stronger once M and the others had begun to change.

Of course, the Boneys had made things a bit difficult. R was sure that he hadn't had a chance with her in the first place, but he knew that he'd never get the chance if they were both killed. So, he had gone to find her, going through the secret entrance to the sanctioned off area of the city, and had endured being 'made up' and went along with the plan to try and tell Julie's father of what was happening, though he knew that it wouldn't work. There was too much bad blood between them to bring a survivor believe them with nothing more than a couple of words and a corpse that hadn't tried to kill them yet. R, for his part, couldn't blame the man, even if it would have been easier if he was on their side. After all, corpses had killed so many of the living…

But then the corpses had joined in the fight against the Boneys, and the soldiers began to work with them to eliminate the threat, consequently bringing about the corpses' change faster than it would have happened if there hadn't been a sense of togetherness between them. Of course, even the reports of this hadn't stopped the General from shooting R when he saw him kiss Julie. Again, R couldn't blame him for this. R had been a corpse up until right after that, and even if he had been living the whole time, he didn't deserve Julie. She was everything light in a world that had been snuffed out, and that, along with his love for her, had made him human again.

(General Point of View)

R slowly came into consciousness, hearing muffled sounds as he opened his eyes and tried to bring the blurry image into focus. He breathed in, grunting in pain as he felt a stab of pain in his back. Maybe jumping into a pool from so many stories high hadn't been the best idea that he'd ever had, but it wasn't like he'd had any viable options. It was between the two of them being eaten by the Boneys, or to fall into the pool and survive, which had the added benefit of being able to hug Julie close to him.

As he took a slower breath, trying to keep from irritating his battered body (and marveling at the fact that he could now feel anything at _all_; even if it was painful it meant he was _alive_ and for that he was grateful). His vision focused a bit more, though it was still blurry. He took a few more breaths, before his vision finally cleared and he saw a person with long blonde hair sitting in a chair next to where he was laying, her head resting on his mattress as she slept.

"Julie." R whispered reverently as he remembered everything that had happened since the fall. They had kissed, bringing about his transformation back into one of the living, and her father, General Grigio, had driven them further into the city to the medical 'hospital' (which was really just a large tent with a few medical professionals and sub-par medical equipment) to get R's bullet wound looked at, since he had been bleeding heavily. Every few minutes on the ride there, R could feel the General's stare through the mirror as he looked back to reassure himself that, yes, the boy was _still _bleeding, and that he wouldn't attack them. One of the first things that he had the doctors do after they had removed the bullet from R's shoulder was use the retinal scanner on him, which confirmed the fact that, somehow, he was human again. A few moments later, once the doctors and nurses attending to him had gotten over the shock that their patient had been a corpse not thirty minutes prior, Julie told them that R had fallen into the pool from a great height, and had hit the bottom of the pool before she had pulled him up.

Sure enough, once he had been thoroughly examined (everyone but Julie paling as they saw the scars and wounds on his body, since she had already seen them), and he went through surgery so that they could remove the bullet that Perry had hit him with, bandaging him up tightly in both areas so that he wouldn't lose the much-needed blood.

Julie startled, sitting up quickly, eyes wide and reaching over her shoulder for her gun, which sat on the opposite side of the room on a table. A moment later, she woke up fully, relief in her eyes as she leaned towards him, scanning his eyes for some sign of pain, which she found. She smiled sympathetically, reaching behind her and handing him a glass of water and a few pills.

"Hey R." she said softly, smiling a bit. "Open up." Confused, R complied, opening his mouth as she placed the two pills in there and quickly gave him some water.

R swallowed on a reflex, getting an odd feeling that he'd have a disgusting taste in his mouth if he didn't. After a moment, once the water had wetted his dry throat, he croaked. "You're safe."

Julie nodded, as she hugged him tightly as she carefully avoided his bandages and tried not to jostle him too much. "Yes, I am. We both are."

R pondered at that, ironically amused at the sentiment. He wasn't so sure about that, since he knew that a lot of the living would probably hate him for what he had once been, but he wasn't going to worry about that now. For the moment, they were safe.

* * *

**Review please! This is a one shot, and I have no plans to make it longer, so I'd appreciate it if I didn't get any reviews asking me to continue. I'm about to start college, and I recently graduated high school, so I just don't have the time. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
